Simulation of oil and gas reservoirs is important to the financial health of oil and gas exploration and production corporations. Reservoir simulation often requires solving non-linear partial differential equations and linear algebraic equations to predict reservoir behavior. Accordingly, available methods for reservoir simulation are computationally expensive. Ongoing efforts are directed at reducing computation time for modeling and predicting reservoir behavior.